


placing fingers through the notches in your spine

by Cerberusia



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Twins, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>For his twelfth birthday, Lyle gets a jumper from his great-aunt Bridget...Of course, Neil gets one too.</i> Sibling rivalry and miscommunication. Business as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	placing fingers through the notches in your spine

**Author's Note:**

> For the kink_bingo prompt _nippleplay/tit torture_.

For his twelfth birthday, Lyle gets a jumper from his great-aunt Bridget. It's hand-knitted, which might be cause for alarm - granny jumpers, god no - except that Auntie Bridget knitted all his and Neil's baby clothes and still makes them jackets and scarves, so he knows she has good taste. It's plain, only one colour and untextured: soft merino wool in sky blue. It's as good quality as store-bought, and better because she made it just for him.

Of course, Neil gets one too.

"Twins, photo!" says Dad, brandishing his camera, and Neil goes racing over. Dad's a keen amateur photographer - they have his holiday snaps framed on various windowsills and bookshelves around the house. Usually they all bear his desire to capture every important moment on film patiently, but Uncle Morgan's just mistaken him for Neil for the second time today and Lyle's feeling a bit reticent.

But, as always, Neil won't take no for an answer. When he sees Lyle stood on the other side of the room, looking sulky, he takes it upon himself to go to forcibly drag his twin back over to where Dad wants them. Having accomplished this, he slings his arm around Lyle's shoulder, both of them wearing their new matching jumpers, and says,

"Smile!" And as he tilts his head forward, breath washing over Lyle's exposed neck, his hand falls to brush against Lyle's chest, just over his nipple.

Lyle has no idea whether he smiles or not: the moment he's set free, he's away and bounding up the stairs to the bathroom. He leans back against the door and just breathes for a few minutes, until his jeans stop feeling too tight and the tingling in his abdomen goes away. That was - God, what _was_ that?

"Lyle?"

Horrendous timing as usual. As so often of late, Lyle wishes he didn't have a twin.

"Go away!" he snaps, scowling fiercely at the toilet cistern which is conveniently in his line of vision.

"No!" Neil yells back, and as he is shoved forwards onto the bathroom floor, Lyle remembers that he didn't lock the door. He gets up just in time to see Neil closing and locking the door behind him. Shit. Neil's clever - they're equally matched in strength (of course), so he knows that he has to use the element of surprise to overpower Lyle. But if Lyle can get him away from the door, he should be able to escape.

Except that Neil promptly grabs him by the shoulders and sits him down on the side of the bath. And then straddles him for good measure. Lyle fights back, of course, but then Neil says,

"Stop it, Lyle," in his most serious voice, and Lyle does because honestly that voice scares him a little. And also because he's still a bit hard and if Neil keeps pressing against him he's going to notice.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Neil demands, quieter now. "You've been all moody for _months_ , and you won't tell me why. Tell me, please: I'm your brother, you can tell me."

Lyle snorts. "That's the problem," he says, and Neil looks confused. Can he really not have noticed? Doesn't it upset him, being mistaken for each other all the time, being compared? But then, he's not the one who's always found wanting.

"I don't understand," he says, staring hard at Lyle.

"You never do," says Lyle, just a touch bitter, and Neil's hand slides down from his shoulder to smooth down his chest, just like before. And, just like before, it catches at his nipple and his breath hitches. Neil must have noticed. Lyle tilts his head back to stare at the ceiling light, hoping, _praying_ for Neil to just leave now, just leave it be.

Of course, he doesn't. Instead, he takes hold of Lyle's chin with his other hand and pulls his face back down to look at him scrutinisingly, with what looks a little like wonder in his eyes. Lyle sees understanding filter into his face, and he wants to say _no, you've got it all wrong_ , but that's not quite true. He resents Neil with a grudge nursed through twelve years of being in his brother's shadow, but they say that twins share a special bond, and theirs hasn't broken. Not yet.

So he lets Neil flick his thumb over his nipple again, through the jumper, and a muscle in his abdomen jumps. Neil is very close, close enough that if he leans forward a little into his neck Lyle can smell him. They smell exactly the same - they use the same shampoo, naturally.

Neil's face comes closer still, and Lyle realises what he's doing only a second before it happens: Neil kisses him, open-mouthed, a little clumsy, but determined and so terribly tender. Lyle hasn't kissed anyone before and knows that Neil hasn't either, but in this as in everything else, Neil seems just slightly ahead.

His other hand comes up to slide down the other side of Lyle's chest and toy with that nipple, and Lyle stops thinking about sibling rivalry. He shifts on the cold, hard edge of the bath, jeans uncomfortably tight but he's not about to deal with it while Neil's in the room.

A hand lands on his crotch and he jerks up, then shifts away. The hand starts to rub, and he seizes the wrist in his own hand to stop it.

Neil, of course, won't let it go, literally or figuratively.

"C'mon," he says, breaking away to lean his forehead against Lyle's, "you're hard, you want this, right?"

"No," says Lyle, untruthfully. And Neil knows it - his eyes crinkle a bit in a smile, and he squeezes Lyle's cock through his jeans to see his eyes half-close and his hands tighten on the rim of the bath. He takes his hand away only to replace it with his thigh, as he steps forward to stand over and rub against Lyle's leg. This frees his hand to push up Lyle's jumper and t-shirt. His fingers are cold along Lyle's stomach and ribs, and Lyle jumps a little.

The other hand joins its fellow, and he goes back to rubbing the pads of his fingers over Lyle's nipples, this time touching his bare skin. It shouldn't feel this good - Lyle's not a girl - but it does, and Lyle has to bite his lip and try not to buck up against Neil's leg between his. Neil is nowhere near as restrained, making quiet _haah, ah_ noises into Lyle's neck, rutting against Lyle's thigh. He's always been the more outgoing one.

When Lyle clasps Neil's hands through his clothes to stop them moving, Neil looks up, confused and slightly hurt. His face is pink and he's still humping Lyle's leg, but he doesn't seem at all embarrassed: Lyle, by contrast, has been desperately trying to prevent himself from moving or making a sound to betray how he feels, how much he likes it.

"Wh-what's the matter?" Neil pants, eyes still glazed.

"I," says Lyle, "I'm going to-" he can't get the words out. At school and with Neil he swears casually, but here, alone, getting off and being got off by Neil, he can't get past the embarrassment. But Neil understands.

"That's the point," he says, and goes back to thrusting against Lyle, who grits his teeth so as not to moan at the friction on his cock and manages to choke out,

"Not in _jeans_ , they'll _know_ ," and Neil rolls his eyes, swinging his leg over so that he's standing in between Lyle's thighs, and unzips both their jeans. "That's not-" Lyle protests, but Neil pulls out their cocks and starts to wank them together, and he shuts up so he doesn't embarrass himself further by gasping and moaning like a girl - like Neil is doing. He can't stop himself from rocking forward, though - skin on skin feels much more intense. It's kind of like masturbating, but also nothing like it because it's someone else doing it, someone else's hand on his cock. Even if that _someone else_ is Neil.

Orgasm takes him by surprise, splattering white over his stomach and Neil's hand. He closes his eyes and judders and shakes in Neil's grip, hands white-knuckled on the cool plastic of the bath, but he feels Neil watching him. When he opens his eyes, Neil is frantically pumping his own cock, mouth open, eyes fixed on Lyle's come. He raises his other hand and - unbelievably - licks the come off it with a slightly desperate air. He lurches forward to kiss Lyle just before he comes. Lyle is not as horrified as he might be at tasting his own come: he's more preoccupied with how Neil feels when he comes, jerking against Lyle and muffling his moans into his mouth.

Neil slumps against him, and they both take a moment to breathe before Lyle shoves Neil away to clean himself up. Judging by Neil's _awwww, Lyle!_ , he wanted some cuddling. Well, tough. They have a party to get back to, and they've already been missing a suspiciously long time. Besides, Lyle doesn't want to be in a small room with Neil for any longer than he has to.

"Lyle," says Neil, quietly. Lyle ignores him. "Hey, Lyle - are you cross with me?"

"No," says Lyle, tugging down his jumper and turning towards the door. "Well, not more than usual." That makes Neil laugh as he buttons his jeans.

Lyle unlocks and opens the door onto an empty landing, thank God, but Neil stops him with a hand on his arm.

"Neil," he begins, impatient, but Neil leans over and kisses him, just for a couple of seconds. Then he takes his arm more firmly and leads him down the stairs and back into the living room, where the cake is just being brought out.

Neil holds his hand as they blow out the candles and, just this once, Lyle lets him


End file.
